1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery and more particularly to an improved hunting arrow and broadhead for the arrow.
2. Prior Art
Most archery hunting arrows are relatively large and heavy, with a large part of the weight due to heavy, large and sharp cutting broadheads connected thereto. The flight stabilization of such arrows is a problem because of the broadhead. Straight rear fletching, that is, fletching applied to the rear of the shaft and aligned along the longitudinal axis of the shaft or parallel thereto does not impart enough spin stabilization to the arrow to allow it to be shot with any reasonable degree of accuracy. Accordingly, so-called diagonal, spiral or helical rear fletching has been used to increase arrow spin and accuracy. However, since the boradhead itself usually consists of three or four very large blades extending radially outwardly from the broadhead core along the longitudinal axis of the core and shaft, the broadhead blades seriously impede rotation of the arrow and in fact cause it to wobble and deflect off-line. Even in those cases where the wobble and deflection are somewhat reproducible, gross sight adjustments must be made. The arrow must be shot repeatedly in order to permit the archer some insight concerning how to make sight corrections at various distances for defective arrow flight trajectories. Accordingly, there is a need for a hunting arrow and broadhead which will have improved flight characteristics, will spin more rapidly and will not deflect off course.
It is also important to be sble to transmit as much force as possible to the animal being shot by the arrow and to have the arrow cause as much bone and tissue destruction and as much bleeding as possible, in order to improve the number of kills. Arrows which wobble and spin slowly dissipate needed energy and are not efficient energy transmitters. Moreover, the broadhead blades usually do not cause massive tissue destruction and bleeding. The broadhead points themselves also are not ideally adapted for bone penetration. Accordingly, there is a need for a hunting arrow and broadhead which will exhibit improved killing power, tissue and bone destruction and bleeding.
A further problem encountered with the use of broadheads is assembling the broadheads and changing the blades when they break. Conventional broadheads that lock down from front to rear are extremely difficult and hazardous to assemble. It is difficult to align and hold all blades in place while attempting to lock them down simultaneously. Accordingly, there is a need for a hunting arrow and broadhead which will be easier, quicker and safer to assemble than conventional arrows and broadheads.